


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by onewritergirl47



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Oliver never failed to surprise Felicity. Tonight was no exception.





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/M: Hey guys so thank you for all your feedback. I do not own the show or the characters. All rights go to the producers and creators.

Oliver Queen was a man of many secrets. You don’t spend five years on a remote island and as a hooded vigilante without having a couple of secrets. He never failed to surprise those closest to him, especially Felicity Smoak. In the six years that they had known each other, she continued to be amazed by him. She was amazed by the depth of his strength, his courage, and his constant search for justice. The day he walked into her cubicle, she met the Oliver Queen everyone else knew. It was when she found him bleeding in her car and he let her in, that she started to see the real Oliver Queen. She fell in love with this broken, scarred man filled with darkness and secrets. She became the one who lights his way.  
She learned everything from how he liked his coffee to never bother him when he was cooking. There were the important things like how to comfort him when he has had a nightmare. Then there were the silly things like his obsession with socks. None of this could have prepared Felicity for what was waiting for her when she walked into the loft one night.  
What she found was her fiancée slow dancing by himself to music in just a t-shirt, sweats, and socks. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her fiancée.  
Oliver turned around at the sound and paused the music. 

“Felicity, I thought that you were going to be working late.” 

“I can see that. Curtis and I ended up finishing early. We actually got some things finished for the company and we got some ideas bouncing around- um why were you dancing around the living room?” 

Felicity swears that Oliver turned fifty shades of red before answering her. 

“Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh at me.” 

“You have seen pictures of me in college. I honestly don’t think you could do anything that could top that.”

“I was practicing,” Oliver said with a shy smile.

“Practicing for what?” Felicity inquired. 

“I was practicing for our first dance as husband and wife.” 

“Aww that’s so sweet, but why did you think I would laugh at you?”

“I was embarrassed because I can’t really dance.” 

“I know my love. Besides what I saw didn’t look so bad,” Felicity said, teasing slightly. 

“Wow thanks for the vote of confidence,” Oliver said, teasing back.

“Well it is a slow dance so you might want to try practicing with a partner.” 

“Well do you happen to know anyone who is available on short notice?” Oliver teased as he stepped closer to her. 

“As it turns out, I do know someone who is available. She is a blonde, blue eyed tech genius who graduated from MIT. I’m talking about me which would be obvious because how many blonde blue eyed MIT graduates could you know? Then again-,” Felicity stops babbling when she notices Oliver smiling. “What?” 

“You’re cute.” 

“This is coming from the man who was practicing for our first dance as husband and wife.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said as he drew out her name in the way that she loved. He then pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead before holding out his hand to her.

“May I have this dance m’lady?”

“Yes, I will,” Felicity said as she took Oliver’s hand. Oliver started the music again and wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist. She placed her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the music that filled the living room. Oliver attempted to hum along to the song. Felicity couldn’t help but laugh at her fiancée’s futile attempt at humming. Oliver had many talents, most of which she reminded him daily when they were alone. Humming was not one of them. 

“What is it?” 

“I love you and you have many talents. I mean I could watch you on the salmon ladder all day, but you are terrible at humming.” 

“I’ll tell you what. I will stick to being a husband, father, mayor, and the Arrow if you promise to never attempt to cook in the kitchen without me around.” 

“I told you before that I was trying to surprise you for your birthday. Besides it wasn’t that bad.” 

“The neighbors called the fire department.” 

“That was unnecessary because it was barely a fire. Besides I heard the smoke alarm go off.” 

“I know, but I would rather not have my wife catch on fire.”

“Okay I promise.” 

With that, Felicity and Oliver continued to dance long after the song had stopped. They kept dancing for what felt like an eternity. It was like they were the only two people in the world. They finally stopped once they both got tired and Oliver carried her to bed.


End file.
